Exboyfriend
by xxannuhhtruelovexx
Summary: Kurt got dumped and finds comfort in an unexpected guest.


Puck trudged his way up the driveway to the Hummel-Hudson residence feeling especially worn out from the rough football practice he just endured. Finn had asked him to come over to help him on their latest assignment for glee. Finn had left practice early so he should have already been home. Just as Puck reached out to turn the doorknob he felt a vibration in his pocket.

_Sorry man I'm not home yet. Went to Rachel's to talk. Shouldn't take too long. Just let yourself in. –Finn_

Puck let out a huge sigh and decided what the hell sitting around in the Hummel-Hudson living room drinking Burt's beer while he waited sure beat driving all the way home then having to drive all the way back.

So, he let himself in and tossed his jacket on the couch. As he made his way to the fridge a small sound coming from downstairs stopped him in his tracks. He tried to ignore it but he was in someone else's house after all. So, Puck went in search of the noise. It was clearly coming from the basement which from various New Directions get together's Puck knew to be the residence of one Kurt Hummel.

As Puck walked down the stairs to the basement the noise became more and more audible. Then it hit him. Someone was crying. But, shouldn't Hummel be at his prissy little boy's school? What was he doing home alone and crying no less, Puck thought. As he reached the bottom of the stairs the sight before him would have been completely heart-breaking if he weren't such a badass. It was in fact Kurt. He was lying balled up on his soft bed in the fetal position, crying his eyes out.

Puck didn't know what came over him that sight caused him to lunge the rest of the way over to Kurt's bed and sit down right in front of him.

Kurt shot up, clearly shaken from the unknown guest. "Puck, what the hell?"

"Well hello to you to princess." Puck snapped back.

Kurt sniffled and pulled his knees to his chest. "What…what are you doing here?"

"What? Not happy to see me?" Kurt gave him and utterly confused face and he chuckled and continued, "I was supposed to meet Finn but he stood me up for Berry."

"So…why are you in my room?" Kurt asked still incredulous.

"Finn told me to wait for him then I heard your girly ass crying down here." Puck answered back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Kurt was a complete idiot for not already knowing that.

Kurt just mouthed an "oh" and then said nothing.

"So…Don't leave me hanging? Why are you home? Why aren't you at your fancy pants school?"

"I…I had to get away from there for a while." Kurt said and kept looking down at his knees as if there was something very interesting there.

Puck kept looking at Kurt with a look that said "and?"

Kurt continued, "And…Bl..Blaine broke up with me." Kurt choked these words out and flung himself at Puck lacing his arms around the larger boys' neck and sobbing into his shirt.

Kurt caught Puck off guard but after a minute he returned the embrace wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, gently rubbing his back.

As Kurt sobbed he started talking into Puck's neck. "He said there was someone else."

Puck didn't know why but as Kurt spoke these words he felt a mixture of intense rage and excitement coursing through his veins. He wanted to kill that damn Blaine kid who made his boy cry like this. But, the excitement might have had something to do with the fact that as Kurt spoke his lips gently tickled Puck's neck.

As Puck continued to rub comforting circles into the small boys back Kurt got a sudden jolt of courage. His body was already responding to the fact that Noah Puckerman, stud of all studs was on his bed holding him and rubbing his back while he cried. He decided to test it out. As he spoke he made sure to accidently on purpose rub him lips over Puck's neck and he could have sworn he heard Puck's breath quicken just the slightest bit.

So, Kurt gently placed a kiss on Puck's neck. When he didn't meet any resistance he began to gently suck the spot he had just kissed. He was rewarded with a low groan from the gorgeous man in his arms. Kurt sucked harder, licking and sucking as he went. Puck's breathing had gone completely erratic now.

As Kurt slid his hands down the muscular chest in front of him Puck gently stopped his hands and pulled back. He looked at Kurt's terrified face with a smirk. He must have thought that Puck was going to beat him up or something. He actually had quite the opposite in mind.

Puck pulled his hand up to Kurt's face wiping a tear away with his thumb then leaned his mouth torturously slow down to Kurt's ear and whispered, "So this is what you want Hummel? You want me to fuck your sweet ass?"

Kurt couldn't answer all he could do was moan as Puck's tongue came in contact with his earlobe, gently sucking it into his mouth. Puck licked his way down Kurt's neck and slowly pushed him back on his bed so that he was half on top of the smaller boy. He ran his large hand down Kurt's chest as he sucked his neck, sure to leave marks.

When he reached Kurt's aching hard-on he palmed it through his skin tight jeans as he pulled up to look at Kurt's face. His eyes were closed tightly and his head was thrown back.

"Open your eyes." Puck whispered and Kurt thought that he had never heard three words that sounded sexier. He immediately did as he was told and opened his eyes to see Puck's face centimeters from his own. Puck licked his lips and Kurt leaned up in an attempt to capture those lips with his own. Puck teasingly pulled back.

Kurt let out a soft whimper when Puck refused to kiss him. "Please Noah." What was he doing? Was Kurt actually begging Noah Puckerman to kiss him? Yes he was and he couldn't care less.

Puck chuckled and he continued to resist Kurt's kisses, but continued to slowly rub up and down Kurt's length. "So it's Noah now?" He chuckled out. Kurt just grunted and thrust his hips up into Puck's talented hand.

Puck continued to laugh to himself at how easy it was to unravel the always together Kurt Hummel. "Why are you laughing at me?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now Hummel." Puck shot back without a second thought.

That was not the answer Kurt was expecting by a long shot. He smiled and couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as Puck popped open his jeans and put his hand inside rubbing his now naked cock. Puck lowered his head and kissed Kurt everywhere but his mouth and found his way back to Kurt's ear gently bighting it, "You didn't answer my question."

He pulled back and looked into Kurt's confused face. "I asked you if you wanted me to fuck you Kurt."

Kurt groaned and nodded his head faster and more eagerly than he knew was possible. As he leaned in to for a kiss he was once again denied. "No, you have to tell me. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Puck clearly wanted him to talk dirty. While Kurt didn't have too much practice with this he knew it was the only way to get Puck's dirty mouth on his. "I want you to fuck me Noah." That was all the encouragement Puck needed and he lunged his mouth onto Kurt's sliding his tongue into Kurt's waiting mouth. They both moaned as they kissed and Puck quickened his pace on Kurt's swollen cock.

Puck couldn't wait anymore. He pulled back and in lightning speed rid himself and Kurt of all the offensive material keeping their naked bodies apart. As Puck reattached his mouth to Kurt's, Kurt reached his hand into his bedside drawer and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube. When Puck noticed he immediately flipped Kurt roughly over onto his stomach. He promptly started running feather light kisses down Kurt's back while he grabbed the lube.

Puck coated his fingers and shoved two roughly up Kurt's tight hole. Kurt let out a contented scream as Puck began to fuck him with his fingers. Kurt began to rub himself against his mattress until Puck stilled him with a strong hand on his hip. Kurt let out an exasperated sigh before he was quickly pulled up onto his hands and knees, Puck's fingers still teasing him.

Without much thought Puck rolled the condom on and coated himself with lube. He quickly thrust all the way into Kurt's waiting hole. He began thrusting and a loud groan escaped his lips.

"Harder." Kurt breathed out between thrusts.

Puck then picked up his pace pounding his member into the boy in front of him. He leaned over and huskily said into Kurt's ear, "You like that huh?"

"Yesss…."

Puck laughed to himself as he continued to pound Kurt into utter oblivion. As he felt himself reaching climax he grabbed a chunk of Kurt's hair ripping his head back and latched onto his neck like a thirsty leach.

Puck his that spot inside and Kurt began screaming "Noah. Noah. NOAH," Over and over again until he was coming all over his beautiful sheets without Puck even touching his leaking dick. As Kurt clenched around him Puck completely lost it and shot his load deep in Kurt's ass. He toppled onto Kurt and slowly pulled out of him. He pulled the limp boy into his arms and kissed him softly.

"Bet your little boyfriend never fucked you like that baby." Puck whispered.

"Ex-boyfriend." Kurt corrected him but instead of feeling sad he had the biggest smile on his face that he ever had and leaned in for another kiss. "Hmm…I don't know, we might have to do it again. You know just so I can be sure." Kurt smiled at his own cheekiness.

Puck smirked and rolled the smaller boy onto his back. No one would upstage Noah Puckerman and he was determined to make Kurt forget that he ever even had a boyfriend, even if it took all night.


End file.
